1. Field
Example embodiments relate to field effect transistors, methods of fabricating a carbon insulating layer using molecular beam epitaxy and methods of fabricating a field effect transistor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is electrically, mechanically and chemically stable, and highly conductive. As such, graphene is used as a basic material in an electronic circuit. In general, graphene is prepared by chemical vapor deposition wherein a carbon source is provided on a metal catalyst layer, or by thermally decomposing a silicon carbide (SiC) substrate.
A passive insulating layer is easily formed on a silicon substrate by natural oxidation, or heat treatment. However, it is difficult to form an insulating layer on other substrates (e.g., a germanium (Ge) substrate, or a gallium arsenide (GaAs) substrate) by heat treatment or oxidation.
Molecular beam epitaxy (MBE) is used to form a solid thin film layer using vacuum deposition. MBE is carried out under ultra-high vacuum, and evaporated materials adhere onto a substrate without collision with one another.